monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
When Ghouls Join Freakbook
Hello~ I am creating a new story called When Ghouls Join Freakbook! If your OC would like to join the Social Life, comment down here and I will fix something up~ This is about my main OCs discovering Freakbook (Facebook) and chatting amongst themselves. They seem to go crazy about it. All the weird things in their everyday lives? Goes right in your News Feeds. When your OC is picked to be in the story: >Pick the best picture of her and send it to through my Talk Page. >An example of what you would want your OC to say Freakbook:Facebook Enjoy the story~ Inspiration: Mh- FaceBook-Fanfic by I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! I saw her Fanfic in the Recent Edits and i've been wanting to make this for a LOOONG time! YAHAYY Chapter 1 : Facepalms Characters: Crystal Dragon Kitsune Kyuubi Catherine Von Count Nanilani Pikawaii Crystal Dragon Finally! My Freakbook's finished downloading! Like ~ Comment ~ About 10 minutes ago. Kitsune Kyuubi, Nanilani and 5 other people liked this. Comments Kitsune Kyuubi Seriously, Stal? Mine finished 3 hours ago. 9 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 2 likes Crystal Dragon What? It's been 3 hours?! 9 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 9 likes Kitsune Kyuubi What, exactly, have you been doing on your iCoffin? 9 minutes ago ~ Like Crystal Dragon Well, I downloaded the app and I noticed that my iCoffin only had 20% left and I heard that if you turned down your brightness, turn off your WiFi and close all the tabs you'll save up battery! And I couldn't find my charger so I couldn't charge! 8 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 20 likes Kitsune Kyuubi -.- 8 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 8 likes Crystal Dragon What? 7 minutes ago ~ Like Kitsune Kyuubi Are you kidding me? 7 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 4 likes Nanilani Oh Crystal. //facepalms 7 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 9 likes Crystal Dragon WHAT?? WHAT DID I DO. 6 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 10 likes Pikawaii I'm sleepy. I want to sleep. Like ~ Comment ~ 1 hour ago. Catherine Von Count, Nanilani and 5 other people liked this. Comments Catherine Von Count Then go to sleep. 50 minutes ago ~ Like Pikawaii But my bedroom is upstairs. 50 minutes ago ~ Like Catherine Von Count And what do you want me to do? Go over there and pick you up and bring you to your bedroom? 48 minutes ago ~ Like Pikawaii Yeah, actually. In fact can you do it right now? Creepy Little Liars is about to start. 30 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 8 likes Catherine Von Count Get your butt up there before I shove my palm against your face. Facepalming myself won't be good enough.. 30 minutes ago ~ Like 10 likes Chapter 2: Teacher's Pets and Japanese People Problems Characters: Jasmin Quinn Asia Phuc Georgie Nanilani Pikawaii Catherine Von Count Kitsune Kyuubi Nanilani Gym was AWESOME today! Like ~ Comment ~ 1 hour ago. Catherine Von Count, Pikawaii and 5 other people liked this. Comments Pikawaii Are you kidding me?! Your school's Gym is awesome?! Hang on, i'm flying over there. 30 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 32 likes Catherine Von Count Hang on, Pikawaii. It sucked, as usual. Nani here just loves Gym. 30 minutes ago ~ Like 10 likes Pikawaii 0^O? You got me all hyped for nothing?! Well I was too lazy to go there anyways. 30 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 2 likes Nanilani It was amazing! Flips never fail to amuse me. 20 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 9 likes Catherine Von Count Coach Scream seriously loves Nani. She's the star student here. 20 minutes ago ~ Like Nanilani You're Mr Clawculator's favoourite, Cathy. You know all the answers to a maths test! 20 minutes ago ~ Like Pikawaii Wow! All my teachers hate me~ It's not my fault the desks are so freaking comfortable. 20 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 2 likes Nanilani Are you kidding? Your music teacher, Miss Pianoguson LOVES you, Pikawaii. 20 minutes ago ~ Like Pikawaii Okay, I guess that's true. 17 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 2 likes Kitsune Kyuubi 私のグラフィックの先生は、彼女は彼女のウェブサイトに私のビデオゲームを提示することはできませんことを言った！マイライフは破滅。TT^TT Like ~ Comment ~ 1 hour ago. Pikawaii and 5 other people liked this. Comments Pikawaii O.O 本気か？！何が彼女と一緒に間違っている！それは彼女か何かのために寒すぎです！彼女のバスタブは、あまりにも急な場合があります。アップロードするあなたの先生を強制します。 20 minutes ago ~ Like Kitsune Kyuubi 私が試したが、彼女は彼女が..私は行くぜ腕時計ボーカロイドか何かだできないと述べた。それは常に歓声私を.. 15 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 8 likes Pikawaii :( 15 minutes ago ~ Like Nanilani Any idea on what they're saying..? Catherine Von Count 15 minutes ago ~ Like Catherine Von Count No idea. I bet it's something to do with Kitsune losing something. 10 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 10 likes Nanilani Probably.. Or Pikawaii saying she needs Kitsune to carry her to her bedroom again.. 15 minutes ago ~ Like Pikawaii No! It's not that.. K-Kitsune... HER ART TEACHER WON'T LET HER UPLOAD HER VIDEO GAME TO THE WEBSITE! //cringes 15 minutes ago ~ Like Nanilani .... O.O? 10 minutes ago ~ Like Catherine Von Count ....... O.O? 10 minutes ago ~ Like Nanilani We don't understand your Japanese People Problems... xD 10 minutes ago ~ Like ~ 10 likes Continued for Asia Phuc, Jasmin Quinn and Georgie! Category:GorjesterMaster Category:GorjesterMaster's Stories Category:Fanfiction